biblecomicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheScatterbrain
Pages are locked for editing? It seems that a lot of pages are locked for editing. I understand this is to prevent spam and other unfriendly behavior - but it also prevents proofreading and review. The Nails 20:14, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Pages are locked for editing? Hi Nails. The pages are only locked from editing if you're not logged in. Since you obviously are logged in you can edit away. I guess you're confused because you get the message that they're locked regardless. Don't worry about that, as long as it says "This page has been locked so that only registered users can edit it" it can be edited. A few pages have the message "This page has been locked so that only users with sysop privileges can edit it." These can only be edited by us admins. TheScatterbrain 20:29, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Alright, I'll try fiddling around and see what I can do. In the meantime, I'm having some difficulty uploading a picture or two (which I admit I took as screenshots from your comic) and inserting them into new pages. Any tips on that?The Nails 20:46, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply: That depends on what kind of problems you're having. There's a guide to uploading pictures here. If there's something else you're having trouble with you can always look for a help article about it here. TheScatterbrain 20:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Too many links? I'm not sure if you want to format this similarly to Wikipedia, but over there, they try not to have redundant links - i.e., the first time "Balthazar" is mentioned, it's a link, but the second time "Balthazar" has no link. I'm just throwing this out there for suggestion. The Nails 02:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Also, I'm not sure why, but I'm locked out of editing again. (If I did something wrong, I'm sorry? I don't know what I did, though) Reply: Too many links Concerning the going-over of articles to remove redundant links, I'll do it (being sick on Thanksgiving break, yay :| ). As for being locked out of articles, I'm only locked out of some, but not others. I can't touch some pages (Steve, Illigo, Balthazar, Rex), but I can edit some parts of other articles (Elf, Harul, Mangi). It might be that template-format code is auto-locked to everyone except the admins. That's just my suspicion. BTW, I'm using Firefox. The Nails 02:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply: above Things seem to be working smoothly today. Whatever you did, it worked. ;) The Nails 23:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Image sizes Hey, do you want us to try to keep character profile images to a certain regulated size? If so, should we pull the images straight from the comic, or is it ok to grab them from the "Cast" page? Or are you considering making all-new art just for this wiki? The Nails 02:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) delete duplicate Nicola image I nominate File:Nicole_BIBLEcomic.jpg for deletion. It is a duplicate of File:Nicole.jpg . --EarthFurst 01:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Broken links I've found a couple of internal links that are red, even though the link is spelled correctly and I know the page exists. They are: the link to Mei from Elite soldier and the link to Uriel﻿ from Fallen angel. Oddly, the Uriel link remains red no matter what you do, but the Mei link becomes a normal, working link if you view it from the edit pane. What do you think is going on? --Dalek955 03:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I use Firefox 8.0. P.P.S. you said you found a few of these too; are they the same ones? I bet that's important. Also, in both cases, the links go to pages I created myself.